A needed Distraction
by Isa-Testing123
Summary: When Bella Swan meets the bad boy, Edward Mason she's only looking for a distraction from her suckish life. When she discovers the good guy under the motorcycle riding, tattooed bad boy will she want more? OOC, rated Mmmm, I mean M.
1. Chapter 1

Twilight isn't mine

* * *

Street signs blurred past my window, my fingers clenching around the wheel as I navigated the dark roads in a flurry of anger.

I had, had an argument with Phil again tonight, the douche bag that he is. Nothing about this situation surprised me. When my mother married said douche bag on their third date I didn't bat an eye. She'd married my father, Charlie, on their second. I didn't let on that I was hurt that I hadn't been invited. She said it was all very quick, impulsive, "romantic." What a bunch of shit.

I definitely hadn't been surprised when the new husband didn't care too much for me. Most of them didn't, probably because I didn't stand back and take any of their crap. I hadn't even been surprised when Renee ran away with douche bag the sequel three months after she and Phil had, had their rushed wedding. That was just what she did.

What did surprise me was when she left without me. She packed up one day while I was at school and I arrived back to find the douche bag punching a wall over and over again. "Did my mom leave?" I had asked.

He had looked at me, blinked, and screwed up his face as if he'd stepped in dog shit. No, that wasn't an apt description, he looked at me like someone had just made him _eat _dog shit. That person was clearly me. I didn't even remind him that it was my mother he should be mad at. I just let him say what he needed to say, which at that moment had been, "She left mini-bitch here?"

He let me stay there, because he's a wonderful human being and he felt sorry for me because I'd been abandoned by not only one parent now but two. Fabulous.

No, actually he let me stay because he'd recently been fired for going to work stoned and without Renee's paycheck nothing was going to get paid without me.

That had been three months ago. I'd heard from Mommy dearest once since then, about a week after she left. She wasn't married again to my absolute surprise. But then again I guess she needed to file for divorce first. Her new man didn't like kids but I "understand, right Honey?"

Of course I understood. I understood all too well actually. You know what's sad? When I had gotten off the phone with a promise from my mother that she'd call again soon the thing that pissed me off the most was that she'd called me a kid. I'm seventeen. And I'm not going to get all high and mighty and say something like legally being considered an adult in four months because that just makes me sound like an ass. "I'm not a kid! I'll be legal in four months!"

Psth, whatever. But seventeen isn't like ten or anything- I don't need her to take care of me. As a matter of fact I'd been taking care of her. I'm the one that made sure the house was clean and Phil's bong was hidden when she invited her boss home for dinner, which coincidentally is douche bag the sequel. I'm the one that made sure the bills were paid even though they both had jobs at the time, although they were off and on jobs to be sure. Phil got fired a lot for intoxication and my mother... well my mother had to quit every time screwing her boss ended badly, which happened a lot too. I am the one that talked to the electric company and convinced them not to shut our heat off in the middle of November. What had they been thinking? The weather was bad here most of the time but winter was unbearable. I had faked a couple tears, handed them a fifty from my newly cashed paycheck from my after school job and they'd promised to leave it on... for this month. No one here has a heart.

The other thing that had pissed me off was my mother ending the conversation with a happy "toodles." It didn't make sense for that of all things to push me to the edge of my temper but it pissed me off to no limit that she could be so chipper about fucking up my life.

I blew out a sharp breath through my teeth, air visible even in the confine of the car because Phil had broken a window when he drove home drunk a couple weeks ago and the cold air was seeping in and chilling my bones. I glanced at the clock and my nostrils flared.

I had been gone for half an hour. Not that I thought Phil would worry if I was gone for hours on end after midnight, or even all night. But it only aggravated me further that I didn't have a place to spend hours. I'd driven from one side of this inconsequential town to the other and it had taken me thirty fucking minutes, seriously- even using the round about ways. Being stuck in this town is probably the only thing in the world I hate more than Phil. Renee made me move here when she married Phil because it was his home town and he wanted to raise a family here. That was laughable. Kind of ironic that she's the one that got to escape when I'm the one who never wanted to be here in the first place.

A rabbit ran in front of the car and I slammed on my brakes, sobering from my anger pretty damn quickly. I jerked on the wheel, the car skidding for a second before stopping to the side of the rabbit who had decided to stop right where it was, blinking at me with its stupid ass little tail in the air. After I'd already had a heart attack trying to miss the thing it sniffed the air and then hopped merrily away. I made sure to flip it the bird before letting my head fall onto the steering wheel.

I just staid there in the middle of the dead end street in the middle of my dead end life and for a second I was positive I was going to cry. I didn't of course. Because I don't cry. And because I was distracted by music.

My eyes opened slowly, confused, as a thumping base beat literally made my forehead jump on the steering wheel.

To the left of my car was a three story house where the music was clearly coming. The lawn was littered with beer cans but no people thankfully. That's all I needed, someone to witness my almost wreck with a bunny. I should have just hit the thing.

It took me a second but I finally recognized the house, realized where my almost wreck had stalled me. I was a newcomer to the town but even I knew the house. It was an infamous party house. The police were called at least once every weekend which is one of the reasons I'd never checked it out. I was pissed off, not stupid. The threat of jail is so much more real when you have no one to bail you out. Besides I'd never been invited. I didn't know anyone.

I studied the house for a bit, admittedly curious. In between the beer cans you could see a stone path that led to the porch, where it looked like there was a step missing. The light above the door was on despite the occupants clearly being home and there was a statute type thing by the porch that signified a bunch of stupid ass college kids lived there. A sorority, oh yay.

Right on cue someone was thrown from the large window facing the street. Granted I think the window was open becaus there was no shattering of glass and the tall lanky guy simply shook his head before climbing back inside through the same window so all in all it was pretty anticlimatic. But this still would have been the point where any normal person would have either, A) called the police for the poor neighbors or, B) thrown the car in first and put as much space between them and the inevitable catastrophe. But before I could even process what I was doing I was parking next to a bad ass black motorcycle in front of the house. And before you even suggest it I am not trying to spite my parents. For that to work they'd have to be here. And even if Renee was here she'd probably encourage me to go socialize. So I wasn't rebeling. I was running from my problems. That was much better.

I just wanted to have a little fun for once, have a little destraction from the debacle that was my life. And even though I doubted this place was going to be my idea of fun at least it would be a destraction.

It turns out there _was _a step missing, an entire step on the front porch so I had to kind of catapult myself up the others so I didn't break my neck. You see? It was already a good destraction. I kind of felt like Indiana Jones, dodging hinderences like they were nothing.

I actually paused at the door wondering if I should knock or just go inside, act like I own the place. But then I thought, who knocks at a party? Besides I'd just seen a guy crawl in a window. I'd be fine.

No one would even notice me.

The music got even louder as I opened the door and a smile stretched across my face as I realized what they were listening to. Weren't these sorority guys supposed to have sucky taste in music? Like, listen to Nickleback or something? But Nickleback it was not, thankfully. It was Monster by Skillet.

I approve.

_Hide'n under the bed_

_In my body, in my head_

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this?_

_Make it end!_

_I feel it deep within_

_It's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

"You like Skillet?"

So much for no one noticing me. I tilted my head to the side, studying the guy who had spoken. He was tall and lanky with curly blond hair and the bluest of blue eyes. I usually didn't go for blond guys but he was still one of the most attractive people I'd ever seen.

"They're ok," I shrugged, being aloof. If he wanted to come start a conversation out of thin air he was going to have a difficult time.

He laughed causing his blue eyes to crinkle at the corners and shook his head at me.

"You looked like you were enjoying the music," he almost accused.

"Maybe I was enjoying not being bothered," I retorted.

He quirked an eyebrow.

"If you didn't want to talk to anyone why'd you come to a party?" he asked.

That was a good question. Unfortunetly it wasn't one I could answer. Even if it made sense to me I probably wouldn't go into detail with him. Because it would no doubt revolve around how screwed up my life was and I wasn't going to discuss that with anyone, no matter how yummy looking.

"You know," he said, tilting his head to study me this time. "I don't think I've ever seen you around before."

Crap. He was going to know within two seconds of me entering the door that I was crashing the party, that I actually knew absolutely no one here.

I thought quick, no time to stall.

"I'm new in town," I said honstly. "Jim invited me," I added, not so honestly.

Jim was a common name. There had to be a Jim here right?

He wrinkled his brow, thinking before finally shrugging and tossing back the rest of the contents of his beer bottle.

"Welcome to town, friend of Jim," he said grandly, tossing the bottle at an overflowing trash bin and missing before holding his hand out to me.

"I'm Jasper."

His hand was big and clammy, probably a result of the beer. The clamminess, not the size.

"Like the friendly ghost?" I asked.

He shot me a look and I shrugged. That's just what I thought of.

"_Not _like the friendly ghost," he frowned playfully. "And what's your name, High and Mighty?"

"Bella," I introduced myself, wondering only after the fact if I should have given him a fake name. He seemed pretty harmless though so I should be safe.

"Nice to meet you, Bella," he grinned. "There are cages over there, bathrooms are upstairs but open the doors at your own risk."

I laughed, nodding.

"Got it," I said. "Thanks."

"No problem," he said.

Jasper, _not _the friendly ghost opened his mouth to say something else but I'll never know what because at that moment a sex god walked up. I am not exaggerating. He was about 6'3, had tussled bronze hair like he'd just rolled out of bed, vibrant green eyes, stuble, and his full lips were twisted into a wicked scowl. He was wearing dark jeans and a plain black tee shirt, a tattoo peaking out on his bicept.

If I _were _the type to rebel against my parents, or more aptly if my parents were the type to care if I rebeled he'd be the one I'd go to. He was the bad boy all the good girls wanted to rebel with. I didn't really consider myself a "good girl," nor was I going through a rebellion phase. That being said I wanted nothing more in that moment than to do very dirty things to him. And then have him do dirty things to me. And then maybe lick him. So I guess it worked on normal average girls too.

"Jasper, I know that you're on a break with Alice," sex god said. "But as her older brother I'm obligated to kick your ass if you keep trying to get into the hot brunetts pants."

I kept telling myself that I was way too old and, uhm, not Princess Buttercup-like to be blushing. And I think my body almost cooperated. Had the sex god really just called me hot?

"Please," Jasper rolled his eyes. "I'd like to see you try."

So would I! I'd never understood the fantansy guys have to see girls wrestle in mud or whatever but those two...

Sex God raised one eyebrow.

"I've already thrown you out one window tonight," he reminded him in a deadly tone.

"That was you?" I laughed before I could stop myself.

Both guys heads turned in my direction.

"That was hilarious," I shrugged, thinking back to Jasper flying out the window only to shake his head and crawl back in as if it was a normal occurance. Maybe it was a normal occurance.

"Who are you again?" Sex God asked.

Jasper looked between the two of us before sighing.

"Bella, this is Edward Mason," he introduced dutifuly. "Edward, this is Bella. I haven't gotten a last name out of her yet. Maybe you'll have better luck."

And then he walked away. Sex God, I mean Edward watched him disappear into the crowd with a pissed off look on his face.

"Don't ever let your roommate date your little sister," he said finaly. I wasn't sure he was even talking to me until he turned to me with a raised eyebrow.

Oh, my turn to talk? Sorry. I was distracted with a dirty fantasy where you take me against a wall.

"That should be easy," I said. "No sisters and no roommates."

"That should make it easier," he agreed.

I nodded.

"So do I get a last name?" he asked after a moment of studying me blatantly.

Thank you for laying the bait, Jasper! Now it's time to reel this sucker in.

"That doesn't seem very fair," I hedged. "I didn't tell poor Jasper even after he'd been thrown from a window."

He didn't seem to find the logic in my reasoning.

"He deserved it," he shrugged. "He's a dick."

His eyes scanned the room distainfuly.

"They're all dicks."

I let my own eyes roam the room as if I needed to see for myself before I met his gaze.

"And you're not?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

He chuckled, because clearly he's too sexy to full on laugh.

"I never said I wasn't," he said, stepping closer. "But at least I don't try to hide it."

"How very noble of you," I teased.

He shrugged.

"That's me," he drawled. "Single handedly keeping chivalry alive. So if I don't get a last name do I get to bring you a drink?"

"Beer," I said without thinking. I very rarely ever drank but when I did I hated thse stupid fruity things with the umbrellas and asinine names like 'sex on the beach.'

"Coming right up," he nodded with a hint of admiration.

I let him bring me not one but two beers and by the beginning of the third I was completely relaxed for the first time I could remember.

"So, Jasper is your roommate and he's dating your sister Alice, who's friends with Rosalie, who's dating the big guy over there," I tried to make sense of how he knew everyone here.

He nodded.

"Emmett," he filled in for me. "Who lives here. You know, I don't remember any Jims."

I blew out an aggrivated breath. We'd been going over this for at least thirty minutes but there was no fooling him. He smirked knowingly at me. Smart ass.

"What," I asked dryly, taking another sip of beer. "Are you going to throw me out?"

He snickered.

"I think," he said with a devilish glint in his angles eyes. "That if I was going to punish you I wouldn't waste it on throwing you out."

A shiver ran ran down my spine. Please and thank you, sex god! Punish me, Mr. Mason.

Maybe it was the liqued courage or maybe it was the fact tht ever since I'd seen him I'd been fantasising about ways he could fuck my brains out but whatever the reason my lady bits decided to take control of the show.

"How would you punish me then?" I asked in what I hopped was an alluring voice.

His eyes darkened as he took another step towards me.

"So glad you asked," He smirked. "Because I've been thinking about that all evening."

My heart thumped and my lady bits tried to crawl into his jeans on their own.

"I think I'd take you upstairs to one of the guest rooms, push you onto the bed, and peal off those clothes," he continued in a gruff voice, whispering it in my ear so his warm breath fanned out across my skin. "I think I'd lick and nibble at you until you were squirming with need. I'd make you beg for me and then I'd pound into you again and again."

He was so close to me now that his lips brushed my skin, sending shock waves through my body that radiated from between my legs.

"I'd fuck you so hard your eyes would roll back in your head," he whispered, his voice like liqued sex and I knew he could live up to his big talk. No one with that voice could be bad.

"But I wouldn't let you cum until you gave me your last name," He finished, almost warning me.

I almost came right then. That would be my undoing. He hadn't even laid a hand on me yet and I was soaking through my panties.

"Swan," I breathed.

He pulled back from me with a grin that would surly be terrifying if it wasn't such a damn turn on.

"Nice to meet you, Bella Swan," he said, his eyes lingering on my lips.

"Lets skip the pleasentries," I said. No need to beat around the bush. We both knew where this was headed. I came looking for a destraction and a destraction I would get. "I don't mean to sound too forward but I remember being promised a good fucking if I released my last name."

His eyes widened slightly as if he wasn't used to this type of behavoir. Granted, he probably wasn't. Because normal people didn't act like this and I'm sure no other girl would stoop so low as to straight out ask. But I wanted him and I figure, why waste time with all the flirting when all we really wanted was a destraction? Well, at least that's what I was looking for and if he had a problem with this he didn't let it show. A second later he had his game face back on and dear god, what a game face it was.

Nothing matched the sight of an aggresive, determined Edward Mason.

"What kind of gentelman would I be if I didn't keep my promise," He nodded, taking my hand and turning to walk through the crowd without further hesitation.

A warm tingling feeling radiated from the spot our hands touched. What a distraction indeed!

* * *

_Review for the lemon! What did you think? I'm not abandoning The Mistress btw so don't worry. I'm just getting really antsy on bed rest and decided to try something else. Now I have two stories to write while I await Eli's arrival. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight is not mine

* * *

It didn't take long to convince the sex god. He grabbed hold of my hand with a look of determination and led me to the stairs. A couple of times people were in our way and I thought he was going to pummle them. One couple was uncermoniously leand against the door of the room he wanted and his nostrls flaired, fingers tightening around my hand slightly as his fist clenched.

"Move," he said simply, nodding at them. "Now."

At first I thought they were going to argue with him. The man brought his face away from the girls long enough for me to see his dialated pupils, the redness around his eyes. Those eyes widened slightly when he saw Edward standing there, looking for all the world like he was going to either kill them or take me right there. I wiggled from foot to foot at the thought.

"Sure, man," He nodded, edging away from the door with his girlfriend. "No problem."

"Thanks," I called over my shoulder as Edward marched in, tugging me along behind him.

In one quick motion he slung me over his shoulder and kicked the door shut behind us, walking towards a big bed in the center of the room.

If my lady parts hadn't been completely taking over my mind his determination might have worried me slightly but as it was the idea that he wanted me so badly he was almost mad with lust was just a major turn on. I was already wet, embarrassingly so actually.

My stomach flipped as he tossed me onto the bed, studying me with the eyes of a hunter, licking his lips slightly.

"I thought I was going to have to throw Jasper out the window again when I saw him talking to you," he said, his voice deep and sultry.

My breathing hitched, my cheeks already dusted pink from excitement and I was very tempted to reach down and show him what I wanted.

"Jasper who?"

A sly grin stretched his lips and he turned on his heel, walking towards the door.

My eyes widened and I almost demanded he come back so _I _could cum. But he only flicked the lock down to stop any prying eyes and before I could blink he was back with me, laying on his side beside me.

"One more chance to back out, Bella," he smoldered, his lips inches from mine.

Not a chance of that! I wanted him so bad it hurt.

I answered him by crushing my lips to his, finaly taking the oppertunity to wrack my fingers through his amazing bronze locks. I had thought they would be tangled or something but his hair is so soft it makes me groan embarrassingly enough. What a rediculous thing to find sexy!

"I want to consume you," he murmures, sucking my bottom lip into his mouth and rolling so he's holding himself above me on his muscular arms. "I want to be so far inside you that I'm all you think of."

He's a dirty talker?

"God, yes," I groaned, arching up off the bed as he sliped a hand under my shirt.

His hand traveled agonizingly slow up my stomach, feather light across my ribs, and then covered my breast, right where I wanted them. Well to be honost I wanted his hands a lot lower but if he's not going to do that right now my breasts are right where I want him.

"Perfect," he muttered sitting up and tugging my teeshirt over my head. "Absolutely perfect."

I was thinking the same thing as I stared up at him.

I grinned slyly, tugging at the end of his own teeshirt and he raised one eyebrow, obviously happy where things were headed.

I think I drooled a little when his chest was fully displayed for me. You could count his six pack, which I fully intended to do later when he fell asleep on top of me. His red boxer shorts were sticking out from under his dark jeans, his bicepts were tattooed and just the right amount of muscel, not over the top like those weight lifter meat heads but definitely definded.

His hands were not satisfied palming my breasts over my black lace bra for very long because he soon unhooked it with the finese of a pro and the devilish look of a true bad boy.

He took my hardened nipple between his thumb and forefinger, pinching and rolling before lowering his mouth to them, circling my nipple with his tongue and flicking it every so often.

As his tongue massaged and played his hands slipped down my body so blissfully that I wasn't sure what to pay attention to- his hands or his mouth. His fingers reached the top of my jeans and without even pausing he popped open the button, trailing the zipper down. Instead of disconecting his mouth from my breast, which neither of us wanted, to help me get my jeans off he simply pushed his long slender fingers into the band of my panties.

I made another embarrassing noise as his middle finger ran up and down my pussy, testing.

"So wet," he groaned, finally pulling off my breast with a smack of his lucious lips. "Are you ready for me, kitten?"

I lifted my hips, pushing my jeans down my legs and he licked his lips, pulling off his own jeans and boxer shorts.

If Edward Cullen was a sex god dressed nothing could describe him naked. He was magnificent.

"Take off your panties," he commanded, sitting back on his knees to give me room.

My eyes widened slightly as he stroked his dick unabashed, watching me intently. Of course I'd had sex before. I wasn't going to come to a party and lose my virginity to some random stranger as a form of distraction from a craptastic day, although it probably would have ended better than Jacob freshman year. Everyone had been doing it and Jake wanted to do it. He was my only close friend so I didn't want to tell him no. It turns out that's exactly why I should have told him no. He hadn't known what he was doing and he fumbled a lot with the condom. I'd spent the entire time worrying about the stories I'd heard about condom breaks and not putting them on right. I hadn't even been close to cumming when he collapsed on top of me. It was awkward and I didn't want to look at him after. We haven't talked a lot since.

So granted, I'd had sex before but this guy, this sex god would not be like Jacob Black... Edward Cullen knew what he was doing.

I scurried onto my knees and pushed my panties down my legs, unable to stop myself from running a finger down my pussy.

His eyes watched me hungrily as I traced my pussy lips, teasing myself before finaly pushing a finger inside.

"Uhm," I breathed.

He blew out a breath, his hand quickening its strokes along his magnificent dick.

"You'll need more than one finger, kitten," he promised.

I added another, groaning at the feeling and he shook his head, grinning wickedly. I wrinkled my brows, pushing a third finger inside. Warm tingles shot up my body. I'd never used more than two fingers before but I made a mental note to do it more often.

"Does that feel good, baby?" he asked, twirling his thumb over the tip of his massive cock.

I brushed my fingers over my clit and a strangled groan rose from my lips.

"I'll take that as a yes," he chuckled.

I nodded, in a haze of lust.

"I can make you feel better."

My eyes roamed down his arm to the hand stroking his cock. I knew he wasn't giving me empty promises. If three fingers felt this good _that _was going to be... wow.

And then I muttered something that seemed to completely crush any semblance of control he had left.

"Please," I breathed, pumping my fingers in and out of my pussy at a reckless pace. I _needed _more. Has anyone ever died of unfulfilled sexual desire before?

His hands were off his dick in an instant as he launched himself across the bed, pushing me onto my back and once again he was hovering over me with the eyes of a preditor.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you are?" he asked. It sounded almost like an accusation when he said it in that agonized voice raw with need.

I didn't have time to answer him before he thrust into me with one quick push of his hips. My arms wrapped around him automatically as a groan echoed throughout the room. I wasn't sure who's it was so I didn't bother being embarrassed. I just closed my eyes shut tight and held on to his shoulders as he set a steady pace.

"So sexy you drive me mad," he answered himself, nuzzling his face into the crook of my neck.

I threw my legs around his waist, meeting his hips thrust for thrust as the head board protested it's abuse. Bam, squeak, bam, squeak.

His tongue peaked out to taste the skin of my earlobe and my legs tightened around him, my finger nails digging into his back.

"So sexy you make me feel like an animal," he grunted.

My head lulled back on the pillow and I bit my lip, trying to stiffle any noises I didn't want party goers to hear.

"God, Edward," I groaned, despite my best efforts. "Please. Faster."

He nipped at my shoulder, complying immidiately, his balls slapping against my clit with every thrust.

"Open your eyes," he demanded.

I pried my eyes open to find him staring at my face intently, the head board slamming against the wall now, a shean of sweat on his powerful shoulders. His eyes were the most intense green I had ever seen, a color I had previously doubted excisted in nature.

"I want to make you feel good," he said in a don juan voice, a voice that would be starring in my fantasies for weeks. "So good, Bella."

My breathing matched his thrusts and I had to let go of his shoulders to grab onto the shaking headboard so I didn't combust and fly off into the atmosphere.

"I'm so close," I got out, my eyes fighting to close but I wouldn't lose one second of staring into those beautiful eyes.

He groaned, reaching back to unhook my legs and push my knees to my chest so that my legs rested between our bodies. Every thought I'd had of staying quiet so nobody heard me went out the window as I released a scream so loud I'm sure they could hear it, even over the music downstairs.

He never slowed his pace as my pussy walls clung to his dick and spasmed waves of pure joy through my body. My eyes felt like they were going to burst with the pressure of keeping them open.

He leaned down, his breath fanning over my neck, his hands going to rest on either side of my head and instead of slowing to let me come down from my orgasm he sped up.

"Breath," he whispered, his voice a tense gritty tone of pure sex.

I released a deep breath and a shot of tingles washed over not only my heaven bond pussy but my entire body.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," I chanted.

It was too much. I wasn't coming down any time soon and from the look on Mr. Sex God's face that was exactly what he'd intended.

* * *

_Author's Note: -Fans self- Wow. So I hope this makes up for the absent update from the Mistress. My husband definitely thought so when he woke up this morning with a printed copy of this chapter on his pillow. -winks- I promised I wouldn't tell but change the bronze locks to black curls and green eyes to sky blue and you've got the night I met my husband, first year of college at a party. Lol! Don't judge me. You would have too. Haha_


End file.
